


The Conversation

by Aella_Antiope



Series: Mondlicht [4]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Family Issues, Future Fic, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aella_Antiope/pseuds/Aella_Antiope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram is a little worried he's not doing everything he can for his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank averisen for her beta :) All mistakes are mine.

When Cherie visited, she always demanded tea (or dinner) or once even breakfast with all three of her sons as soon as she set foot in the castle. Always, with very little to no notice.

Wolfram knew, through hard experience, that it was pointless to decline, nothing short of a national emergency was a good enough excuse, and even then he figured it would be a dubious justification.

Big brother had escaped. Just by virtue of the fact that he actually wasn’t physically in the capital when Cherie arrived in her carriage before lunch. And, as he heaped a spoonful of sugar into his tea, Wolfram couldn’t help but feel exceedingly envious.

‘…and that’s when I decided Johannes was not my true love,” Cherie ended her long-winded story despondently. Wolfram would have been relieved, he didn’t really want to listen to his mother’s adventures in love, and despite Conrad’s attentive face, and pleasant smile he was sure his brother felt the same way. Relieved, but for the knowledge of what would come next. He held his breath.

“But _Conrad_ darling,” Wolfram let go of his breath, feeling a mixture of relief and guilt that it wasn’t him she was turning her attention to. “Have you found a lovely girl yet? You’re getting a little older now, and you don’t want to end up lonely like your mother.”

“Oh no, Mother,” Conrad said pleasantly enough with a smile that seemed a little too bright. It seemed to Wolfram he could pick up on a tiny hint of tension, thought that could have been projecting his own anxiety. For as long as he could remember, Conrad had always been of a stable disposition. “I have much too many duties to give the abundant amount of attention any lady deserves.”

“That’s no excuse, darling. Look at both your brothers, both of them have busy schedules and yet they are married, or practically anyway.” Dismissing Gwendal’s lack of formal ties to Anissina. “And Wolfram is younger than you.”

Wolfram tried not to clench his teeth, he loved his mother so, but sometimes she could be so tiresome with her expectations.

“Well, hopefully one day that special lady will appear,” Conrad said, smile fixed in place. Wolfram had no idea how he was able to look so happy. He supposed that’s why he was Mother’s favourite, he never scowled like big brother, or -

“And how has married life treated you, _Wolfie_?”

“I am content,” Wolfram said masking his irritation with a sip of tea.

His Mother clapped her hand. “See, Conrad. Marriage is doing Wolfie so much good. And the Sage is so handsome.”

“I am very happy for Wolfram,” Conrad said sincerely and gave him a smile and Wolfram couldn’t help but return it.

The topic of conversation changed, to Wolfram’s relief to Anissina’s pregnancy. His mother had been inconsolable that there wasn’t going to be any huge wedding, that Lady Anissina had no intention of even marrying Big Brother. Personally, Wolfram really didn’t care at all. The relationship between the fiery red-head and Big Brother had always been fairly…complicated. As long as they were happy, most especially Big Brother, he really didn’t care. Besides, after Yuuri’s wedding to Claudia, and his own marriage to Ken, he’d had thought that Mother would have had her fill. Wisely, he kept that opinion to himself.

He turned his attention to the cake, trying to look attentive while she rambled on. The clock striking two was a great relief.

“Well, Mother, I have an appointment with my second.”

“Oh, but it’s been so short. You spend way too much time working, Wolfie dear, you know that isn’t healthy.”

Wolfram resisted a sigh and got up, adjusting his cravat. “We have to plan for the forthcoming patrol.”

“You’re going on patrol? But, darling, you’re married! Shouldn’t you be supporting the Sage?” She gave him a look that was a mixture of concern and confusion.

“I think Wolfram is most valuable out in the field,” Conrad said and Wolfram shot him a grateful look.

“Oh, but you know how fickle men can be.” Wolfram balled his right hand into a fist, and took a deep breath before responding.

‘I am a man, mother, and I’m not in anyway _fickle_.’

“Yes, but you’re an exception, dear. And I’m very proud of you. But the Sage is very powerful and has many admirers and-”

“I have to go. I’ll see you at dinner,” he cut her off and walked out the door before she could continue.

He stopped outside the door to compose himself.

_But the Sage is very powerful and has many admirers_

His mother was right on both counts. And…sometimes men could be fickle. He’d seen in others over the years, men and women, but most particularly men growing up. In her own way, Mother was only trying to look out for him, he couldn’t fault her that. But Murata wasn’t like that, he was truly faithful, he’d proven it during courting and after, he didn’t have to worry.

He absolutely had nothing to worry about, it was ridiculous to even worry a little. They complimented each other well, and he was sure he pleased Murata in all the ways that counted.

Mostly. 

He paused in the hallway and turned to the window, gazing out at the courtyard. But did he do everything he should to please his husband?

~***~

“I would give myself to you next time. I am ready,” he said sleepily that night.

Wolfram confessed this as he laid against Murata’s back. His cheek against a shoulder blade. Murata smelt of pine, the scent of his husband’s favourite soap. They had exhausted each other from love making, followed by longer than usual bath, thanks to Murata’s amorous attentions...and maybe a little of his own.

“You have given yourself to me.” Murata pushed his hips back against him. “Most enthusiastically."

Wolfram found himself heating up. He found it difficult to discuss such intimate matters the way that Murata could. 'That's...that’s not what I meant.'

Murata turned around so he was facing him, black eyes gleaming in the light of the dim lamp hanging from the wall. He brushed Wolfram's hair back behind his ear before his fingers traced their way down his body.

"I still feel you inside me. Your pretty thick cock." A knuckle was brushed down his flaccid shaft and he shivered.

“Do not say such wanton things so boldly, “Wolfram muttered, not able to meet Murata’s dark eyes, though he wasn't sure if he minded too much.

Murata chuckled, his long fingers now resting on his hip and Wolfram chanced a look at his face. The Sage looked happy and it did warm him.

“Do you enjoy our love play?" Murata asked softly.

Of course he did." Very much."

"Then we are both satisfied."

He wanted to leave it there, but he could not let social expectations go. "I am glad that you were kind enough to think of my inexperience...but I...but you should be the one to take me. It should be the other way. "

"Why?"

The blunt response shocked him and he had to take a moment to recover. After all, wasn't it self-evident?

"You are the Sage, I am just a minor lord." His uncle hadn't even named him heir.

"So?" Murata said again, once more blunt.

"Are you acting stupid for a reason?" Wolfram asked, annoyed. For a moment forgetting how embarrassed he was feeling. Murata was exasperating him.

Murata smiled, his long finger reached up and cupped his cheek.

"We’ve been lovers for a year, and married for four months. I don't care for titles in this bed, or even in our home. You satisfy me. I love it when you _fuck_ me” Such crude language! He didn’t think he could ever say that. “I know you like it too,” Murata continued. “If I'm not mistaken. Do you want me to fuck you?"

"I..." Wolfram really didn't know. He was a little curious, but the truth was that it didn't light him up the same way as burying his cock into Murata’s pliant body. Not that he would ever say that out loud.

"Do you really like it?" He asked Murata, avoiding an answer. There were some things he couldn’t articulate in such detail. It had never been in his nature.

"I love it. And next time you pin me down I'll be sure to tell you exactly why."

"You embarrass me." Wolfram resisted the impulse to cover his face and hide like a shy child. He was an adult and would act as such.

Murata chuckled and kissed him on the forehead. "As long as I make you feel good, that's all I care about."

Wolfram snorted and buried his face against Murata’s chest. Well maybe he would hide a little.

And it was nice when a hand carded through his hair, gentle and relaxing.

"You make me feel very, _very_ good, Wolfram, my love. You are generous and passionate. I want to explore more with you and show you much more, but for now, I think we are good together as we are."

Murata really did say the most embarrassing and lewd things. But Wolfram felt happy anyway, his worries somewhat alleviated.

**Author's Note:**

> The next couple of updates in the series are coming out in the next few weeks and be quite a large edition to the Mondlicht universe. It will have lots of pretty art from nekoshojo, so all the readers will be in for a nice treat. I really do appreciate everyone's support and feedback.


End file.
